Najhil Holken
Najhil Holken is a raloi girl who works at Broken Ground, Hansa'Tel's greenhouse. Biography Turvess Born in a small, theocratic country on Turvess, Najhil, then called Krot, was castrated at birth because she was a bastard child. For the first few years of her live, she lived in a brutal "nursery." The only speaking allowed was responses to orderlies, so she never developed important social skills. She was never told her birth date, nor her gender (raloi reproductive physiology being internal, she couldn't check for herself). At about that age of six, she managed to sneak out of the nursery, and made her way to the nearby capital city, where she lived for many years as a street urchin and did many things that she now regrets. At some point during this time, she became literate by eavesdropping on primary school lessons, after which she became a voracious reader. In her readings, she learned of a philosopher called Jharkul, who preached truth, tolerance, and equality. Due to her naïve, child-like understanding of the world, she took these teachings to absurd extremes. With Jharkul's book in hand, Najhil began preaching truth and the evils of the regime on the streets to whomever would listen, which landed her in prison. She lived in prison until soon after raloi first contact, when she began speaking out again, this time about mistreatment of prisoners. This ensured a riot which caused the government to banish her outright. Seizing the opportunity, Najhil requested that she be part of the raloi delegation to the Citadel, never to return to Turvess again. The Galaxy at Large Soon after arriving on the Citadel, she discovered the CDN boards, which became a sort of focal point for her life. Through CDN, she made friends, learned of alien cultures, and learned how to be a part of contemporary society. Eventually, however, she grew restless, and left the Citadel for many months. First going to Illium, then Proteus, and Omega. She then took the Bangalore back to the Citadel. Here, she was taken in by a Krogan living illegally on the statio named Urdnot Nutanx. At Tanx's appartment, she met the man she would fall deeply in love with: Kema'Holken nar Herring. Unfortunately, during a visit to Omega, Kema was brutally murdered. This blow, more than any other in her life, permanently damaged Najhil's psyche. Soon after Kema's death, Najhil learned of an experiment being conducted by Binary Helix, one that, if successful, unlocked the door to cloning and reattaching her genitalia. She was enthralled with the idea of actually being male (which is what she thought her genetic gender was). The operation was as success; Najhil now had a fully functioning set of ovaries, and she adopted the name "Jharkul," after the philosopher that inspired her so many years ago. But, lo and behold, one biological cycle later, she laid an unfertilized egg. Realizing her mistake, Najhil took on her current name. Though a late bloomer, Najhil has now started puberty at the tender age of 17, and has all the problems that go with it. Eventually, having lived off of the kindness of other for too long, Najhil decided to get a job. She found employment at the Broken Grounds greenhouse, run by the quarian botanist Hansa'Tel. Using the money she earned here, she started going to night classes, and is currently in remedial mathamatics and Hierarchy Standard classes. Though still mourning, her hormones still managed to get the better of her fairly quickly, as she started to look at men, especially quarians and turians, in a new light. The majority of this attention soon became focused on a young quarian named Kenec'Getha nar Iblin, who is now her boyfriend. Physical Appearance Short, only about 5'1". Brown-grey feathers, and and a just-appearing set of hips. Her envirosuit was a dull, grey color, but is now dark violet. When she wears it, she also wears a tattered, mismatched hood meant for female quarians. Personality [Under Construction] Relationships Flower Wilde Though they've only met each-other in person once, Najhil considers her to be something of a younger sister. Hansa'Tel Najhil's employer. Kema'Holken nar Herring Najhil's former boyfriend, brutally murdered by a batarian called Kangarm. Kenec'Getha nar Iblin Najhil's boyfriend. Neil DeVore One of Najhil's closest friends and confidantes. Thel'Adean vas Tinketta A good friend of Najhil. Urdnot Nutanx Najhil's roommate and close friend. Category:Characters